Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Is the Rebellion ready? The children are preparing for the "Kid's Carnival" in the school playground to be held later in the day at the school. Throughout the day, Barney and his friends experience happy, sad, and angry emotions. They learn different ways to express their feelings and positive ways to deal with their emotions. Luke Skywalker is very excited about the special tower he is creating for the carnival. Darth Vader's natural curiosity and eagerness to participate lead him into some trouble when he accidentally breaks his son's surprise. By working together, the children, Darth Vader and Barney help Luke Skywalker fix his "Twinkle Tower" in time for the Carnival. 2.When I become senator of Alderaan Shawn, Derek, Princess Leia, and Kathy dress up in different costumes of grown-up jobs. There is only one problem - Shawn doesn't want to grow up, in fear of doing a job. Barney explains that there are many jobs to choose from and that the things in school can help you in the future. This leads the kids to explore different professions, including a waitress (Kathy), a cowboy (Shawn) and much more. With help of the Super Dee Duper Sound Machine, Barney and the kids learn about different sounds for many different careers. The kids show Barney some careers that will be fun, including being a singer or a clown. Shawn isn't scared to do a grownup job now, but he's afraid that when he grows up, he can't be friends with Barney anymore. Barney explains that Shawn will be his friend "forever and ever." 3. It's the Wookie's fault It is an extra special day when Beth invents a brand new holiday called "Happy Day." The kids can make one wish for something that will make them happy - and the others try to make the wish come true. Barney and the kids discuss facial expression and feelings and the ways people show they're happy - by laughing or hugging. Dogs wag their tails, and cats show they're happy when they purr, which leads to them singing "Three Little Kittens". When everyone pretends to be robots, they discover that sad feelings are actually better than no feelings at all. Chewbacca's wish is to go on a fishing trip, however he quickly changes his mind on this matter after Beth gets into an unexpected last- minute accident, which crushes her happy mood almost immediately. She states that she thinks that her "Happy Day" is quickly turning to a sad day, as Barney comforts her and sings "It's OK to Cry". Luckily, Chewbacca and the other kids, seeing her wiping away her tears, decide the best thing to do is to cheer her up, and the best way to do that is by singing a silly song. This new plan is an overwhelming success, which makes everybody happy. After this little show, Beth asks the others why they decided to do this. Chewbacca explains to her that he saw her crying and decided to cancel his first wish and change it so that he and the others could cheer her up. He then tells her that even though he used his wish for her, he is extremely happy inside. Barney then reminds the kids that the very best happiness of all is doing things for others. After "I Love You" is sung, they then ask Beth what her "Happy Day" wish is, since she didn't really use hers yet. Her wish is simply to have more fun with everyone tomorrow. Everyone tells her that they will be there tomorrow. 4. An old Droid isn't new While Angela enjoys playing traffic cop in the park with her STOP and GO signs, Darth Vader gets a quick lesson in opposites - up/down, stop/go, in/out, and high/low. When Officer Phillips visits the park, Darth Vader signals her when to stop and go. Next, R2-D2 is the perfect playmate for Darth Vader's Stop & Go game. Barney and the kids enjoy a day of non-stop fun with a costume parade, a game of musical Stop & Go, and a display of some very vigorous body movements as they sing "Move Your Body". The fun doesn't stop when they slow their bodies down. Barney reads a playful version of "The Three Billy Goats Gruff" as the kids act out a fantasy version on the bridge. Finally, it's time to stop the activity and go home after a long day of non-stop fun! 5. It's hot on Tatooine When the numbers are missing off Stella's alarm clock, Barney and the kids help search for the rest of the numbers. So, off to the school library, where they read some classic children's stories and meet a Jawa. When all the numbers are returned to the alarm clock, Stella has a very special surprise for Barney and his friends! 6.Jedi Love Barney and his friends help Ben Kenobi prepare his droid R2-D2 for a trip to the robot shop for a check-up, but he's hiding in the tool shed. Everyone learns lessons about caring for dogs as they help Ben Kenobi search for R2-D2. Meanwhile, Chewbacca is searching for his missing baseball, which he suspects was buried by R2-D2. Other visitors to the park include Miss Duffy, a sight-impaired friend of Barney's who introduces the children to her guide dog, Kellie. A visit from Mr. Steele and his multitude of Chihuahuas prompts Barney to show the kids about a wide variety of dogs. 7.The Force and Me Whitney, The Stormtrooper, and Nick receive invitations from a mysterious sender who wants them to bring a family treasure. When Barney joins them, he learns about the treasures that the three brought. Nick brought a truck that was once owned by his grandad, The Stormtrooper brings blasters that he and his sister have, and Whitney brings a bracelet that she was given by her grandmother. They meet up with Mario in the caboose, who also got an invitation and brought a copy of the book Treasure Island that his brother once had. Barney and the kids explore families in depth. They go outside, but no one has arrived yet, which kind of bugs the kids. After a little number, Barney reveals that he sent the picnic invitations and that he invited the kids' families as well. After he magically decorates the park, the kids go off to meet up with their families for the picnic. Whitney asks Barney about his family and he tells her his friends are his family. In the end, the families join Barney and his friends in singing his trademark song 8.Easy as an Imperial code Darth Vader invites his friends to a tea party. But when he doesn't know how to sign his name on the invitation, Barney and the kids help him spell his name. Category:Star Wars spinoff